To See You Again
by miss.AnoniiemouSe
Summary: Slight AU: To them, the world meant nothing, but to see each other again meant the world.


Full summary: Because a house was not a home, yet his home was always there. She was always there, just hidden beneath the void of what he would know as his heart. No matter where he was, or what he was doing, she'd always seem to pop up at the best and worst times. And for her, it was just the same. In a world that felt unusually empty, they could only hope to see each other again. Follow Sakura and Sasuke as they battle through the Fourth Shinobi World War and the aftermath.

* * *

_Prologue  
._

_._

_._

* * *

He never thought that it would become like this. To be running around the world, free yet not free from danger. Truth be told, he never planned his life after his goals. Now that he thought about it, what did he have left to do? All that came to mind was death, but he possibly couldn't be satisfied with that.

A waitress came with two cups of steaming hot tea. The boy looked up at the waitress under the hood of his t-shirt and nodded. He decided that he would take a break at this particular tea house. Well, not so much decided but merely... coincidentally... okay, well... perhaps planned that he would be here at this time. He was early, always early. Noticing how time passed, it was almost a quarter to noon. The waitress watched his head tilt to the window as he noticed the time. "The usual again?" The boy nodded.

This was his routine when he would come into the tea shop. A plate of dango would arrive at the perfect timing. He would sit up from his spot in the corner by the window where he could over look the meadow. The owner didn't worry as they did the first time. The old woman by the counter would nod to him as he passed by and made his way to the shaded benches outside. At exactly the same moment, another figure would approach him and sit on the same bench.

Mira, the old woman watched the two. This was one of her favourite pass times. It was always a pleasure when the two visited the shop. She'd seen the two grow. Once distant, now sat side by side. Her memory of their chatter now grew into a comfortable silence. An understanding between the two. As soon as the girl finished her dango, she would tune them out and look away. She respected the two, as would anyone else in the world and let them have their privacy.

After the girl took a sip of her tea, she stared into the meadow. "When...?" She asked. The ebony haired boy knew this question would come, but oddly he took his time, contemplating and thinking about it. After a few minutes passed, his mouth curved into a smirk. She eyed him suspiciously and raised a brow.

"Soon." The girl smiled ecstatically and looked into his deep black eyes, confirming his answer. She was speechless, she didn't know what to say. The answer surprised her even though she knew it would not be soon enough for her likings. Her lips relaxed into a more comfortable smile before she spoke.

"Hokage-sama will be pleased." They both let out a small laugh. Then the two sat there. He liked it this way. Even she liked it this way. It was one of the few times where they could both relax. He could experience his freedom without the danger. She could release the pent-up stress. But time flew too fast and the sun was no longer at its peak. It was time for the girl to go. She frowned, but knew this would not be the last time. The boy could only watch as his companion left to set out on her journey home.

The old woman looked up as she heard the girl depart. Although this moment had come often, it still caused her lips to frown. The boy brought back the dishes and paid her well. He sat back down on the bench and waited until nightfall. Once the sun had set, he settled down on the grass and looked towards the sky. The boy gazed at the stars. He soon found himself immersed in deep thoughts, but time seemed to fly by quickly. His ears perked as he could hear Mira close down her shop.

Misaki, the waitress creeped her way out of the front door. She was young, only fourteen years old. With a cough, she caught the boy's attention lying down on the grass. "When will you come back again Sasuke-nii-san?" Unlike her grandmother, she loved to eavesdrop on the conversation. It wasn't unusual for Sakura and Sasuke to share a few words nowadays, but today they only shared five. Of course that would get their biggest fan, Misaki worried.

The ebony haired boy sat up and turned to face her. Misaki tried her best not to blush and held the door frame to keep her composure. "I'm not sure."

"Is Sakura-nee-chan coming back?" His silence only added to her worries. She turned her head to her grandmother, Mira and nodded slowly. There weren't as many customers lately, and the couple that visited were their favourites. Mira slowly made her way over.

"Now Misaki, don't bother little Sasuke there too much, okay. Get some dinner and wash up for bed." Her lips curved into a smile. But before she left, Sasuke opened his mouth and spoke.

"We'll come back." Misaki instantly brightened up and made her way to the back of the tea house. Mira also smiled and wished Sasuke good luck as she always did before sliding the doors shut. Sasuke got up and left, taking a small book out of his pocket and looking at the last few pages before disappearing into the night.

* * *

A/N: It's funny how I've tried in the past to write several fan fictions but just couldn't make them happen. There's so many good stories out there that it was hard to make a story of my own.

This scene is from the future of this story. The next chapters will be in a different time frame.

Please review! I'm open for suggestions, comments and anything you throw at me.


End file.
